far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 459 - Sheep Go Boom
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 459 - Sheep Go Boom is the four-hundred fifty-ninhth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Creepers and Updates Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole after having his external speakers on, and maneuvers a Creeper so it blow a sheep to smithereens. Closing the Hidey Hole, Kurt tries to have a second Creeper blow up a cow, but is unsuccessful. Kurt finds a huge cliffside landscape, and says that he missed Wednesday's episode working on other things. On Tuesday, Kurt livestreamed Besiege, and will be posting it to YouTube in its entirety. Child's Play Charity has received $32,524.74 from Season 5, and Kurt appreciates the donations. March 28th is the four year anniversary of Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 011 - Expedition To The Far Lands, and will hold a livestream anniversary special that day. He reads a comment that he enjoyed of somebody joking about his spontaneous decision to go to the Far Lands. Over a quarter of a million dollars has been raised since then, an amazing feat. An anonymous donor sent in a very generous donation saying 'have some new boots'. Question: Knowing that you're a car enthusiast, have you ever had the desire to own or ride a motorcycle? I got one a few years ago, and, to met a least, it's very a fun ride, if so might you want to try (Cruiser, Crotchrocket, Chopper)? Kurt has heard that motorcycles are a very different experience, and he has some knowledge from American Chopper before it starting being scripted. He would want a smaller motorcycle, and talks about not understanding why would you not wear a helmet. Question: What do you love about other people? Kurt finds it easier to find what he does not like about other people. Question: If you're YouTube career goes down the pan, what is your plan b, c, and d? Would you go back to do web design or something with art? Kurt has no idea, and he remembers talking to SethBling about this at Minecon Paris. Question: If Wolfie was ever to get killed by the glitchy terrain due to the distance to spawn, would you in time find a new Wolfie McWolfington or let it go alone? Remembering losing Wolfie in FLoB-thon 2012, Kurt says there was a lesser publicized incident in FLoB-athon 2014 where Kurt had to reset the save. Cautiously saying he would save Wolfie if he died due to game errors, Kurt says he would treat a death from natural means the right way. Question: What do you think of the color green? Kurt likes green as it means money. Question: If you had a year off to study whatever you want, what would you studying? Geology would probably be what Kurt would go back to study for. Question: I wondered if you know much about the field of quantum mechanics, or have you ever considered learning about it a bit as you have deep interest in space and the universe? The most Kurt knows are from quips in articles and more, and knows that many people do not understand it. Finding an underwater Dungeon. Question: Do you have an attraction to a specific old car? The '57 Chevy is one Kurt likes, but he might even prefer the '55. The Hudson Hornet is a great car, and starts to explore the sand for a chest. Instead of a chest he gets shot by Skeletons and Wolfie dives in after him. Kurt almost completely digs out the sand in the Dungeon, and digs in for the ending Hidey Hole. F1 2014 returns Saturday, there will be a new series launching on Sunday, and Twitch Tuesdays are becoming a new thing. Trivia * The end slate links to Grow Home (Gameplay) - 12 - Haphazard Search and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 46 - Winning Block of Ice.